


Is that an ekans in your pants? Or just a Futanari D*ck?

by ThatFutaGuy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Cowgirl, Doggy Style, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, F/F, Futanari, Large Ass, Lesbian, Sleep Sex, big boobs, excessive cum, futaxfemale - Freeform, gaping, pussy eating, teen, thick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFutaGuy/pseuds/ThatFutaGuy
Summary: On her way to neighboring town, Iris encounters her old rival Georgia who challenges her to a battle to determine which one of them will end up as the other's assistant. Iris get trounced and Georgia demands that she do some very special cleaning with her mouth...An anonymous commission.
Relationships: Iris/Langley | Georgia
Kudos: 9





	Is that an ekans in your pants? Or just a Futanari D*ck?

“Iris?” *knock* *knock* Iris? *knock* *Knock* “Come on Iris it’s time to leave, your time in this room is up.”

No response.

The Pokemon center employee sighed, he didn’t get paid enough for this. The Opelucid city gym leader had been found passed out after presumably losing a pokemon battle and had been shacked up in the room for a few days. Being a gym leader she had her special privileges but at the most they could only lend her the room for 72 hours. His boss had sent him down to get her up and the last thing he wanted to do was have to babysit some stuck up celebrity trainer.

“I’m coming in.” He said in a raised voice not wanting to appear has a pervert just entering in a girl’s room unannounced. As he stepped in he noticed Iris sleeping away on the bed at the end of the room and began to approach her. Now standing at the side of her bed, he could finally get a good look at her and had to admit she was really pretty. Her large and poofy purple hair combined with her ivory skin made her look like no girl he’d ever seen in Unova. His eyes drifted down to her body and noticed how thin her blanket was, he could spot her nipples poking through and how the blanket rested on her sex… he had to get a look.

Carefully he removed the blanket to find Iris completely naked underneath. His cock stirred in his pants, hitting up against his zipper as he examined her small toned body. For her size she had an absolutely massive rack and the six pack abs below them would have been the envy of most girls. His heart started racing as his desire began to get the best of him, he quickly moved to the door to lock it behind him and scurried back to Iris’s bedside. As he began to unzip his trousers, doubt begant to fill his mind.

_ Cal what are you doing? She’s like 16! Someone’s going to call Officer Jenny if they catch you or certainly if she wakes up. But.. I locked the door and she’s been out for quite some time, when am I ever going to get a chance to be with a gym leader?  _ He mused as his erection sprung from his underwear once they’d been pulled down. Cal was a pretty hung fellow but his shy nature prevented him from really getting to use it that much. He’d measured himself to be around eight inches long, not too girthy.

Cal placed his right hand on his cock and started to stroke off to the dark skinned beauty, stepping forward a bit to dangle his big white cock over her lips. Feeling a bit daring, he brought it down to touch those thin lips. Cal slowly dragged his cock head over them, prodding to see if let him. To his surprise, she vocalized what sounded like a sleepy “Hmm?” and her lips opened slightly allowing his head to sink down inside. He grabbed his mouth with his open hand to muffle his shock when it happened. He was stunned at what was happening, he could feel her tongue investigating what had entered, poking around cautiously and doing a few circles around his head. She again made another vocalization, seeming like a breathy “Ohhh” and opened her lips more, taking his head in completely and then locking around him tight.    
  
“Ah!” Cal grunted as she unconsciously began to suck on what was in her mouth, her lips curling trying to get more of whatever had entered her mouth.

_ Does she even know there is a dick in her mouth? Maybe she’s dreaming of a popsicle or something. I was a little hesitant about doing something without her consent but she seems to be down with it.  _ “Ngh..” He grunted as Iris continued to suckle on his head, a subtle bob of her face implying she wanted more and he was happy to oblige. He placed his hand gently on her cheek and turned her head to the side to give himself a better angle for exertion. Cal then slowly fed her some more of his dick, his shaft gliding over her pink tongue and to the entrance to her throat. Iris’s tongue hungrily swirled around his head and drooled down his shaft, still none the wiser about what was actually happening. He waited a little bit before trying something bolder by starting to thrust slowly in and out of her mouth. She seemed to enjoy it, moaning favorably as his dick meat slid in and out of her little lips, strings of spit forming and breaking as he’d pull completely from her mouth and back in. Her mouth felt like nothing he’d felt before but it was merely teasing and he’d need more stimulation if he was going to cum before she woke up.

“Hn-aghghghg-” Iris sleepily gagged a little bit as he pushed his waist forward, slowly creeping past her tonsils and into her throat. His biggest worry was that she wouldn’t be able to control her gag reflex in her sleep and she’d choke but besides some very light muffled gargling which produced even more drool from her mouth, she took it like a champ. Cal could feel a wet heat growing on his dick as he entered her throat, the bloat of his cock being pulled on and tugged at by the swallowing muscles in her throat. Now six or seven inches inside her mouth, lips nearing his crotch; he began to feel more confident that he could intensify this unconscious blowjob. Iris definitely seemed up to it, she was still continuing to hum happily in her sleep; accentuated by infrequent “GLUHK”s as her throat constricted his dick with its automatic breathing. Her lips curling up and sucking at the root of his cock while her tongue massaging his cumvein running up the bottom of his shaft. 

When he’d finally hilted inside her tight throat, he made his move. He grabbed a handful of her violet hair and pulled his hips back, sliding her cock out from her gullet and then quickly thrust back in.

“Schlaghk..” Iris sputtered weakly as his cock barreled back down her throat but besides the slight cough, she was unfazed. He did it again, and again, and again, getting into a good rhythm; fucking her throat at a medium tempo and trying not to be too harsh. 

“Ghluk, Glughk Glughk, Glughk…” Iris vocalized as his cock glided in and out of her throat, still massaging his cock with her tongue and sucking him dry like clock work. A pool of drool had begun to accumulate on the edge of the bed as he dragged some of the slime accumulating her throat out from her lips with every thrust. It took every ounce of self-control he had not to just mount her face and rut her like an animal. He could feel his cock starting to twitch and his balls getting tight, just a little bit more….

“Ahh, f-.” He exhaled hard as he came, shooting several long ropes into her mouth, painting her throat with his sticky jism. Iris then stopped sucking him as if she knew it was over. It took him a second to unsheathe his dick from the moist scabbard. He couldn’t believe what he had just done and got away with it. Cal then quickly pulled his pants up and tucked his softening dick into his pants. He still had his job to do after all. Iris laid there in silence, still sleeping away with a mouthful of cum. Cal threw the blanket back over to cover up her modesty before pushing on her shoulder and her eyes opened.

“Ms. Iris, sorry to disrupt your sleep but your 72 hours are up. We gotta let you go.”   
  
Iris smiled at him and replied, “Thank you for that. I’ll be out of your hair as quickly as you came.” 

“What?” Cal blinked twice thinking she was hinting about what had just transpired.

“I need to take a shower still silly. At least let me wash up before kicking me out.”   
  
“Of course, yeah. I’ll get your hair.” Cal excused himself and then headed out, unlocking the door and exiting. As the door shut, Iris opened her mouth slightly and let his bounty spill from her lips and dribble down her chin.  _ You aren’t slick buddy.  _ She slowly dragged her tongue from her mouth to lick up the droplets and swished the cum around her mouth, savoring its taste while she attacked her pussy fervently with hand.

_ Hehehe, I’m such a little slut that I suck dick in my sleep. I love the taste of cum in the morning.  _ She pulled her hand out from her dripping snatch and began licking the juices from her fingers.

“Made me really wet too, what a guy.” She slipped out of bed and threw her hands up as she yawned. Iris then made her way into the small bathroom that was provided for her and began heating up the water in the shower. Needing a few minutes of the water to heat up she began admiring her body. She was no longer the cute little kid everyone was used to seeing, she was a thick babe with a big firm jiggly ass and long slender legs. She may not have been fully legal yet but that didn’t stop her from doing as pleased. With the water now at temperature she stepped inside, feeling the warm water splash against her sizable chest. Her hands went up to grab the massive brown melons and she moaned whilst massaging her puffy pink nipples, for cleaning and for pleasure.

/-/

20 minutes later, Iris had gotten redressed, a more sexualized version of her usual outfit. A short-sleeved off-the-shoulder crop top, a puffy miniskirt and her white leggings. She grabbed her bag and headed out of the room and into the lobby, immediately drawing the eyes of nearby men as her large tits jiggled with every step, nipples visible through her tight crop top. Iris didn’t seem to notice however. She waved goodbye to the center’s Nurse Joy before leaving. Once outside she headed eastwards towards the next town as he had originally planned.

As she walked, she couldn’t help but think about the guy from earlier.  _ He had a pretty big cock… eight inches maybe, seeing how far he got down my throat. I should asked him to fuck me before he left, maybe he’d let me stay in the room a bit longer.  _ Her musing was interrupted by an attack from a wild pokemon and this wouldn’t be the first one that attacked her on her way but there was nothing she couldn’t handle with ease, she was a gym leader after all. Iris made it about halfway before she encountered a woman on the road.

“Well, well, well look who we have here? If it isn't Iris.” The woman sneered.

“Who are you? Wait a second… Georgia?” Iris was shocked to see her old rival before her and not particularly enthusiastic about it. Unlike Iris, who had puberty hit her like a Hyper Beam from a level 100 Metagross; Georgia had barely changed at all since the last time she’d seen her. She was still the same short redhead who had a metaphorical and literal hard on for defeating dragon trainers. Well being fair to Georgia, Iris guessed that her physique had filled out in the years since she saw her. Her boobs had ballooned out to what Iris guessed were C cups and her hips had some more meat on them. She might have even had a nice plump butt, not like Iris cared much for how she looked.

“Care for a match?” Georgia said, pulling out her pokeball. “Or have you grown soft like those big fucking cow tits attached to your chest?” Her thinly veiled comment hiding a veneer of disguised arousal. To tell the truth, Georgia was fully taken aback by Iris’s appearance. She couldn’t believe how damn thick she’d become. The way her thigh fat was spilling over her legging and Iris’s giant tits that were ready to pop out any moment was driving her crazy. She fidgeted with her crotch for a second, trying to keep a growing appendage from being too noticeable. In the past she’d never consider laying a hand on Iris but now that she was older and her hormones were going crazy… she had to get a piece of her.

“Cow tits? You take that back, you wish you fucking had tits.” Iris was quick to brandish a pokeball as well. 

“Maybe I’ll take it back if you win but that wouldn’t be a particularly interesting reward, now would it? I propose a way of making things interesting.”   
  
“How so?”   
  
“If I win, instead of money you become my assistant and vice versa. The assistant will have to do whatever their master commands of them.”   
  
“I accept, I’m out of money anyways. Last guy I fought really cleaned me out.”  _ As well as my asshole.  _ Iris grew wet a little bit thinking of that last encounter.

“Alrighty then… Beartic, I choose you!” Georgia yelled, throwing her pokeball onto the field to unleash her Beartic, thus starting the battle.

/-/

Unfortunately, things hadn’t gone well for Iris, she had completely misjudged Georgia’s level of skill which had shot up from the last time they’d fought. Georgia’s Beartic had completely wiped the floor with her team, not even her beloved Haxorus could bring it down and Iris looked on in horror as it fell to the ground and returned to its pokeball; Iris once again tasted defeat.

“Does this mean I get your gym badge as well?” Georgia said smugly. 

“No.” Iris said sternly. “You’d need to be in my gym for that and for the record, this was a fluke.”

  
“Sure it was, assistant. And now you have to do whatever I ask.” Georgia sneered. 

“Fine. What do you want me to do?” As Iris asked this, Georgia’s gaze went to a large tree nearby. “Perfect. Follow me for your first assignment.”   
  
_ What is the bitch even planning?  _ Iris begrudgingly followed behind Georgia, she led her behind the tree as to obscure them from the road.

“Now get on your knees, assistant!” Georgia commanded, hands on her hips. Iris did as she asked and sank down to her knees, trying to make herself comfortable on the cold hard ground.

  
“Now what?”

“My first decree is for you to clean my cock!” Georgia shot her hand out like she was still in a trainer battle.

“What? Is this some kind of joke?” 

“Nope. I’m all hot and sweaty from such an intense battle, so make sure you really get your tongue in there!” 

“You are a girl, you don’t have a dick and even if you did I wouldn’t touch it with a...

Georgia then pulled up her teal skirt to show Iris her panties.

“Ten foot cock!” Iris gasped at the large curled up cock inside of them. Georgia quickly fished out and her bent shaft emerged first, riddled with brutally thick and eager veins. Iris slid her hand into panties and began to finger herself while Georgia shook her cock free from her tight underwear. Finally, her member surpassed its restraints and burst free in an eruption of juicy meat. 

“You were saying?” Georgia laughed and before she knew it, Iris had wrapped her hands around her cock, pumping that enormous slab of sex as if she was in a trance. She didn’t even question the fact that she was a Futanari, she merely just wanted to worship such a large cock.

“Mmn, fuck,” Georgia sighed with relief. “I always knew you were slut, just look at how hard your nipples are.” Her eyes locked onto Iris's large breasts that heaved up and down with every breath. As if to demean her, Georgia took her cock from Iris’s grasp. Georgia then grabbed Iris’s hair and mashed her face into her cockhead while flexing her kegel muscles. 

*SPLURT* A wave of sticky clear pre-cum came shooting out of her dickhole and onto Iris’s face. The strong virile stink overwhelmed Iris’s nostrils and made eyes roll back in pure pleasure, her hand still going at her tight brown pussy. Georgia smeared the fluid all over Iris’s face as if she was marking her territory and then relinquished her cock back to her. Grappling the redhead’s monstercock, Iris heaved it over her head and placed her tongue at the root. She then proceeded to glide her tongue along its length, leaving a trail of saliva underneath until her lips reached its tip. Not wasting anytime, she pressed her head forward and descended on to Georgia’s big flaring, leaking head passed into her mouth.

“Fuck yeah,” Georgia said, leaning back onto the tree. ”Polish your master’s big ol’ cock.”

The moment she felt Georgia’s cock in her mouth, Iris’s eyes hazed with pleasure. She bobbed her head rhythmically, slurping that juicy fuckrod with skilful strokes, bulging her right cheek as she pressed Georgia’s cock against her gums. “Mmn…mmn-mm-mm-phh…” Drool trickled down Georgia’s meat and over her hefty balls, lubing her shaft up for the next part.

Iris then rammed her head down into the redhead’s crotch. Iris gagged as her neck swelled around Georgia’s monstercock, bulged to the brink with her massive girth. She spluttered around Iris’s hilt, her face pressed all the way down into the throbbing, churning masses of the blondie’s over-productive balls!

“GHHRRKK! BHLRRKK!” Iris choked noisily on Georgia’s dick, unable to stop the soggy croaks and squawks from sounding out of her throat. She dug her nails into Georgia’s thigh and pulled back for air. Her lips made a loud wet popping sound as Georgia’s thick meat train left the warm grasp of her mouth. It was completely drenched in spit, pre-cum, and mucus from Iris’s throat, dripping all over the ground as several strands of the throat slime connected from it to Iris’s face broke and splattered on the grass.

Breathing heavily, Georgia motioned for Iris to take off her top and she complied. She pulled the tight top of her body and with no bra underneath, her massive chocolate titties fell out and she immediately wrapped them around Georgia’s cock, pumping them up and down around that utterly ridiculous nine-incher while Georgia reached to steady herself on the tree as she purred in ecstasy. At the luscious sensation of pillowy flesh around her tip, she spurted a rope of precum so huge it erupted from Iris’s cleavage and splattered across her face, forcing her left eye to shut. 

“Enjoying my “cow udders” master?” Iris said with slight contempt.

“Listen I..I...IRIS!” Georgia cried as she was growing closer and closer to orgasm. “You.. yuh… gotta slow down… I shouldn’t have said thaaaat!

Georgia instinctively thrust upward through Iris’s tits and began to fuck them, inch by throbbing inch, amidst walls of divine, softness. Iris was amazed by the sheer size of the shaft protruding from her cleavage, bigger than any man she’d ever had. Iris kissed her length sweetly, rolling out her tongue to flick and ripple while pumping her tits harder and faster by the moment. Soon she was leaping those udders on Georgia’s dick, making them slap and clap down her rival’s burgeoning shaft with sweaty impacts. Georgia enjoyed the titfuck thoroughly…but it would take more than that to make her cum. Grasping Iris’s violet hair and she plunged her face down onto her cock once more.    
  
“You aren’t gonna make me cum until I sample that throat again!” Georgia yelled as she started to spear her cock through her tits and into her throat as if her tits were pussy and her mouth was the womb, wrenching her waist up and down at blistering speed. Iris’s eyes rolled back in their sockets, her poor, reddened neck dancing around Georgia’s fuckhammer. “Gluck, gluck, schlock, glokk, glokk, glokk--!” Georgia closed her eyes and exhaled loudly in pleasure, a shudder making her toes curl and her hand form a tight fist in Iris’s hair.

“F-Fuck…” Georgia whispered, unable to stop the slutty little moan escaping her. This was pleasure beyond pleasure. Her thoughts swimming in the heavens, she didn’t notice her orgasm until the nick of time. “Haa--!” She pulled Iris’s head from her cock and held her in place as her cock erupted, shooting rope after rope of thick, potent girl spunk all over the Gym Leader’s face and tits. Iris, trying to catch her breath suddenly yelled out, arching her back in an orgasm of her own – cumming from the mere act of being splattered with cum. Georgia tucked her chin into her collarbone and growled as she launched the rest of her salvo all over those fat tits, occasionally angling her cock upward to make sure Iris’s hair and face were evenly plastered..

Georgia held Iris by the hair for a few more seconds after her orgasm died down and then let go. Iris fell back on the ground, her face was a mask of dizzy pleasure, her mouth hanging open and tongue drooping free, cum oozing down her boob crack and down on to her abs. She licked her lips and began to shovel the cum on her face into her mouth, having to chew it cause it was so THICK.

Georgia took a second to catch her breath, her heart was pounding out of her chest from the intense orgasm but she was just getting started. She descended onto Iris like a Staraptor swooping down on a caterpie and frantically began undressing the cockstruck gym slut. 

“W-wait! Hold on a sec…!” Iris said as Georgia removed her skirt, panties, shoes, and leggings so fast it was like she’d just used Agility to boost her speed two stages. She flipped Iris over with ease like a Hitmontop using Seismic Toss. 

  
“Shush. I’m rewarding you for such a good job.” Georgia licked her lips at Iris’s fat chocolate pussy hanging underneath her big round bountiful butt. She wasted no time grabbing a handful of the soft ass flesh and buried her face into her pussy. Iris felt a wave of paralysis sweep through her body as if Georgia was a Lickitung using its signature move on her.

Georgia tongue wormed its way past her labia and tonguefucked her real deep. She slurped the copious amount of juices streaming from Iris’s wet ass pussy like a thirsty kid at the drinking fountain after recess. Georgia could hear Iris moaning loudly on the other end, begging her not to stop so she increased her activity, using her thumb to rub her little brown nub and sticking a few fingers in her and twisting them, all while keeping her tongue in her.

  
“Haaaah… haaagh!” Iris pushed her ass into Georgia’s face as hard as she could while body twitched and convulsed with pleasure. Georgia’s deft technique was quick to bring her to orgasm and she came HARD. Her pussy gushed like a geyser into Georgia’s mouth causing her to back off as she nearly flooded her mouth with her juices. Georgia wiped her mouth and swallowed while Iris struggled to stay up right on her hands and knees. The ground underneath her becoming dampened by her still spewing pussy lips.

With Iris now more than lubricated, Georgia hauled her cock up between Iris’s cheeks and started slowly fucking her buttcrack in order to get herself back to full hardness. “Alright assistant, I want you to beg for my cock now.”   
  
“N-ngh, haaaanh.” Iris moaned, she could hardly think in her post-orgasm afterglow. Everything felt hazy as her overstimulated pleasure centers tried their best to go back to normal.

“Not the response I was looking for.” Georgia pulled out from between her cheeks and started mashing her cock head into her wet lips causing her to scream.

  
“AH! Yes! Georgia! Fuck me! Stick it in me, PLEASE!” Iris cried and Georgia obliged, pushing slowly inside her. Despite her promiscuous nature, Iris’s pussy was still pretty tight and Georgia took her time pushing past her narrow walls, savoring the hug it was giving her member. When she’d finally pushed all the way in she paused for a second to let her vagina acclimate to her dick and to really enjoy the feeling of dominating her rival before she began her attack. Iris’s brown bubble butt wobbled each time Georgia drilled her massive fuckstick balls-deep in her cunt, breeding her in the most brutal way possible; stretching her pussy and bulging her slender belly around her girth. Her still full Futa balls smacked against Iris’s thighs as went. Georgia huffed and puffed with bliss, eyes narrowed in cruel pleasure as she claimed Iris’s cunt without a shred of mercy. Her huge tits jiggled below her, swinging around in big, clapping circles, flinging sweat off their wobbling curves with each smack.

Georgia then drew a hand back, flattened her palm, and lanced it across Iris’s asscheeks in a huge, sweat-splattering SMACK that made Iris howl for mercy. A flood of displaced precum rained down Iris’s trembling thighs and pooled around her feet, accompanied by her pussy contracting hard around Georgia’s cock in a mini orgasm and Georgia simply responded by pumping even harder, grasping the gym leader’s thick, pillowy asscheeks and mashing them tightly together.

She clobbered those delicious asscheeks with her barging hips, making Iris yell out in absolute bliss. Iris had become more than a simple assistant, she now no more than a slave to Georgia’s pleasure, lost amidst its crashing waves. She couldn’t resist Georgia, couldn’t even meet her halfway: instead, her body and mind were forced to surrender, and now she was nothing more than a fucktoy for her long time rival.

*PLAP, PLAP, PLAP, PLAP!* Georgia’s balls collided even more ferociously with Ruby’s cheeks, a vicious drumbeat that sent ripples through the meat of her ass and caused her tits to leap beneath her. Georgia then pitched forwards, and gritted her teeth, eyes rolling back, and she gave a savage grunt as she hit her orgasm.

Iris wailed as she came at the exact same time, squirting jets of clear nectar down her thighs while Georgia’s cumvein bloated around the sheer volume of girl jizz she was about to unload. Her cock bloated…and burbled…and before finally unloading into Iris’s womb causing her tummy to swell with her vast, inflating load. Georgia’s dick spasmed violently inside her. She continued to pump her hips even as she blasted Iris’s womb white. Stray bursts of semen started to spray from the sides of Iris’s over-stretched pussy, pouring down her trembling thighs and pooling around her ankles. Knowing that she had been more than filled up at this point, Georgia pulled out from her causing the seal keeping most of the cum inside to break and her ruined gaping pussy spilled forth a river of cum and she jerked her still orgasming cock all over Iris’s fat ass. Iris’s moans grew shakier and quieter as Georgia’s orgasm went on. By the time she was done the red headed stud had pumped more than fifty white-hot ropes into her womb, back, and ass.

Georgia crossed her arms, proud of the cum splattered ass before her and felt she had just one more left in her. She laid down on the ground, cock still at full mast and called for Iris. “Assistant!” She clapped her hands. “Come ride my dick!”    
  
Iris dredged herself up, still weak from the intense fuck session and dragged her shaky legs to stand over Georgia’s throbbing meat tower. She started to lower herself, her core muscles strained to keep her from falling over. Just as Georgia was about to enter her pussy, Georgia told her to stop. “Wrong hole.” Georgia smiled. Iris leaned forward a bit and gritted her teeth as she felt Georgia’s cockhead pressing against her virgin ass. Against her better judgement, she let herself fall halfway down on her cock, screaming pain as the massive meatstick burrowed into her tight asshole, stretching it wide to accommodate its girth.

Getting a nice view of Iris’s hanging boobs, Georgia hooked two fingers into Iris’s pussy as Iris laid her hands on Georgia belly before smashing her ass all the way down her cock. Iris could feel Georgia’s veiny girth driving up against her stomach. It only took Georgia starting to finger fuck her for her to cum as her eyes rolled back, her mouth falling open and tongue drooping free. 

Georgia began to look annoyed with Iris just sitting their drooling all over herself and gave her ass a firm smack. “Come on! Fuck me!” Her words snapped her out of her orgasmic haze again and she tried her best but she was too fatigued to go too fast.

“Ngh! Hnff!” Her tits smacked together with each slow bound, splattering sweat off her jiggling juggs. The sensation made her bite her lip and shut her eyes periodically, barely able to handle the slew of raw pleasure rolling through her. She caressed her belly-bulge with a hand, showing it off to Georgia as it knocked the undersides of her bouncing boobs: each time her ass came down on his pelvis, her belly shunted outwards in a giant, cock-shaped bulge. 

Iris proceeded to ride her for only a few minutes before her DP became too much the both of them. “A-AaaaAAAHHnnnn!” Iris screamed as she came again, her tight pussy clenching and squirting all over Georgia’s clothes and pelvis, she fell down completely onto her cock which caused Georgia to gasp as she unloaded into her.

*Splrrrt! Spllllurrt! Splrrrtcchh!* Georgia’s cock spasmed in ecstasy, launching hot ropes of cream into Iris’s guts one after another. Iris huffed and moaned pitifully, while Georgia grabbed her ass and fucked her butthole to get the rest of her cum out. Iris’s stomach swelled even farther now that she had been thoroughly filled. When Georgia had finally stopped cumming and Iris was looking sufficiently bloated, Georgia relaxed. She helped Iris pull herself from her cock and Iris began dutifully sucking Georgia clean as she stood up. The woozy Gym Leader lazily slurped the congealed slime that had built up around her cock and swallowed it down, even going as far as to suckle the sweat from her balls.

“Ahh… good fuck, my assistant!” Georgia pulled herself from the needy grasp of Iris’s lips and started getting redressed. She slipped her panties back up her legs and tucked her saliva covered cock back into them then fixed up her skirt. “Come on, we should get to the next town before sundown.” Georgia began to walk away until Iris complained, “Wait! I can’t go into town like this!” Iris threw her hands up and looked down and her cum covered body.    
  
“I’d prefer everyone see my assistant like this.”

  
“I’d be arrested for indecency, you dolt!”    
  
“....Good point.” Georgia pulled out her Pokedex to check the map for a place for Iris to get cleaned off and as it turned out there was a lake nearby. She pocketed the Pokedex and said, “Just down this road there’s a lake where we can get you scrubbed off, honestly you should make less of a mess next time.” Georgia then proceeded to start walking and a very frustrated Iris sprinted past her towards the lake. Georgia didn’t mind Iris getting a head start on her as it gave her ample time to appreciate her cum soaked figure in the sun.


End file.
